Un amor negado por moral
by DanLRadcliffeW
Summary: Hinata quiere deshacerse de sus sentimientos por su primo Neji, no es correcto, la sociedad no lo aprobaria nunca y su dignidad no sería más que pisoteada, un día Hinata conoce a un chico de ojos azules como el cielo y ve esta como la oportunidad para liberarse, Neji se da cuenta y reacciona antes esto. AU. OoC-solo un poco en Hinata-


**Dissclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto, Naruto®

* * *

**Un amor negado por moral.**

**By DanLRadcliffeW**

Ella lo sabía y aunque era un peso que cargaba desde que tenía memoria no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, él era su mayor debilidad aunque él no lo sabía; siempre habían sido muy unidos y eso había dado malas interpretaciones, a lo mejor si sus padres no hubiesen sido hermanos gemelos la genética podía haber variado un poco y al menos no serían tan parecidos y podrían disimular más fácilmente la confusión, pero la situación era otra muy diferente.

Recordó entonces que hacía unos años atrás cuando ella había sido trasladada de colegio y había ingresado a Konoha High School a la edad de 12 años no había tenido nadie a quien hablarle, su introversión y su timidez eran un arma de doble filo para ella misma, sabía que todo volvería a ser igual; la gente no se interesaría en ella y su aburrida forma de ser alejaría a toda posible persona que pudiera terminar siendo un amigo potencial. Ella tenía el peculiar talento de alejar a las personas y por eso no tenía amigos.

Su padre le había comentado que en esa misma escuela se encontraba estudiando su primo Neji, que era recomendable que lo buscara y se presentara, al parecer el podría cuidar de ella mientras se adaptaba a la nueva situación estudiantil. Así lo hizo, había ido en su búsqueda, no se parecía en nada a los recuerdos que tenía de la infancia, sus rasgos se habían afinado, su cabello estaba más largo y sus ojos no expresaban sentimiento alguno. Y aunque él no se mostró afectuoso, había en todo momento mantenido respeto hacia ella y le había dicho amables palabras de bienvenida.

Se encontraban en la etapa de la pubertad y al ser mayor los compañeros del curso de su primo, muchos comenzaron a hacer comentarios por lo bajo acerca de sus encuentros, lo cual a ella no le importaba mucho. Un día durante uno de los descansos habían acordado comer juntos y hablar un rato, se sentía tan bien compartir ese pequeño momento del día con él, habían degustado sus alimentos y habían hablado de varios temas; aunque en realidad ella hablaba más que él. Sin embargo, el ambiente seguía siendo agradable. Había olvidado algo en su salón, por lo que le indicó a su prima que lo acompañara. Subieron los escalones hasta el segundo piso. Habían muchos niños en sus salones, Una chica con cuatro coletas y cabello rubio se encontraba hablando con un chico que tenía cara de aburrimiento, apenas entramos otro chico de cejas muy tupidas insinuó por primera vez la pregunta, esa pregunta que años después ella estaría acostumbrada a negar con mucha familiaridad.

-¡Neji! La llama de la pasión ruge en tu interior ¿Cuando piensas presentarnos a tu novia?

-Es mi prima Lee- dijo de manera cortantes, se abrió paso entre sus compañeros hasta llegar a su lugar, busco el objeto pendiente y con las mismas salió del salón.

Un par de años después cuando estaban en su último año de preparatoria y decidían que carreras estudiar, ambos primos habían entrado a un curso de preparación para hacer el examen universitario. La universidad pública del país del fuego era una de las más reconocidas por lo que ambos deseaban realizar sus estudios allí, la competencia era ardua y solo unos pocos lograban ingresar en el primer intento por lo que debían prepararse. Para entonces, Neji ya se había independizado y vivía cerca de la casa de Hinata en un apartamento amueblado de dos habitaciones.

El curso impartía sus clases todos los sábados en el transcurso de la mañana y como no conocían a nadie más la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaban juntos hasta que un día fortuito un chico se acercó a hablarle a Hinata, seguramente por qué intentar hablarle a Neji le habría de resultar un poco intimidante. La saludo de manera respetuosa y hablaron un rato le sorprendió llevarse bien con él. Era un chico de cabello rubio, tan amarillo como los rayos del sol y unos ojos azul cielo cuyo color le era profundamente hipnotizante. Después de unos minutos cuando faltaba poco para que el descanso acabara y las clases retomaran su curso, entraron dos niñas hablando de manera escandalosa, una de ellas era rubia, al igual que el chico, pero la otra tenía un color de cabello particular _"ah de ser pintado"_ pensó Hinata al verla, ya que su cabello era de un rosa pastel. Ambas venían alardeando sus logros en la cacería de hombres y el próximo en la lista era el menor de una importante familia que asistía a la misma escuela de prepa que ellas, cuyo nombre Hinata no oyó mencionar, aunque tampoco era como si le llamara la atención.

Después de varias clases las chicas; la rubia y la pelirosa, comenzaron a hablar poco a poco con Hinata hasta que una de las dos le dijo algo que aunque ya había escuchado antes, le tomó con la guardia baja.

-Oye, Hina-chan, ¿ese chico guapo que te acompaña es tu novio? Espero que no, así podría acercarme a él- decía la pelirrosa guiñándole un ojo a la Hinata, quién palideció por unos momentos, ella no sabía qué tipo de chicas era a las que le gustaba su primo y aunque lo amaba con todo el ardor de su alma debía aceptar que tarde que temprano, él podría estar en una relación con alguien y ella no podría interferir.

-No, Sakura-chan, él es mi primo Neji- dijo suspirando decepcionadamente.

-¿En serio?- en esta ocasión, la chica rubia, Ino; era la que intervenía.

-Yo también pensé que eran pareja, son muy unidos y además dan la apariencia, aunque ahora que lo analizo mejor hasta parece que fueran hermanos.

-Es por nuestros padres- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara -son hermanos gemelos.

-Tienes una familia muy interesante- continuaba Ino.

-Ya lo creo- culminaba Sakura.

Hinata volvió a sonreír, aunque esta vez sus ojos reflejaban una melancolía peculiar, no quería siquiera imaginarse una situación así. Cuando era pequeña creía que lo que sentía por su primo era un capricho para estar con él a cada momento. Porque esa conexión que tenían era única y especial, además de ser él la única persona con la que sentía que podía ser ella misma sin importar nada. Pero luego, cuando la pubertad tocó a su puerta descubrió que sus sentimientos hacía él iban más allá, ya que hasta incluso sentía una fuerte atracción física hacia él. A veces deseaba por su bien mental que todo fuera parte de su imaginación, pero eso no cambiaría tan fácilmente.

A veces, después de que acabaran las clases de los sábados, ella se bajaba en la casa de él para pasar el rato. Hablarían, comerían, a lo mejor verían una película o algo parecido, ningún plan era mal visto y a todos se les sacaba el máximo provecho posible. Un sábado, como ya era acostumbrado, se quedaron en casa de él. Lo vio caminar con gracia y elegancia hacía la puerta, introducir la llave y abrirla, como todo un caballero, esperando a que su prima cruzara primero el umbral de la puerta. El día había estado tranquilo, pero eso no significaba que las cosas fueran color de rosa para Hinata.

Unos meses atrás, había comenzado a desarrollar una fuerte atracción hacia Naruto. Le encantaba su forma carismática de ser, su perspectiva de la vida y aunque a veces podía llegar a ser un poco... despistado, era la calidez de ser la que llamaba su atención. Durante las últimas clases había hablado mucho con él, cada que podía, Hinata trataba de cruzarse en su camino; no sabía si era capricho o si de verdad le gustaba, pero eso no importaba porque lo único que quería era pasar un rato con él. Aunque luego sentía que la culpabilidad invadía su cuerpo al ver a Neji acercarse, pero no, eso no era correcto, él la repudiaría y la deshonra caería sobre ella como una inminente avalancha. Por su propio bien debía de alejar esos pensamientos enfermizos de su ser.

Se sentó en el sillón de la sala y acomodó los cojines para improvisar una cómoda cama, sabía que a su tía Hiromi no le importaría verla allí, aunque lo más probable era que no llegara hasta entrada la noche porque su trabajo así lo demandaba.

Neji se metió en la cocina a buscar algo de comer, su madre acostumbraba a dejarles listo el almuerzo ya que sabía que Hinata solía quedarse un rato los sábados con su primo antes de irse a su casa. Cuando Neji volvió con el almuerzo, se sentaron juntos en el comedor, dieron gracias por los alimentos y comieron con tranquilidad, no hablaron mucho durante el transcurso de la comida. Cuando terminaron Hinata se ofreció a lavar los platos y aunque Neji no estaba de acuerdo con eso, lograba siempre convencerlo, no le gustaba sentir que abusaba de su hospitalidad, así que eso era lo menos que podía hacer en agradecimiento.

Como el día estaba un poco caluroso, decidieron ver una película con el aire acondicionado en la temperatura más baja posible. Neji le había comentado que habían un par de películas que tenía pendiente por ver, a Hinata no le importo el hecho de que ya había visto algunas de esas películas.

Colocaron la película y se acostaron en la cama a verla, tal y como tenían por costumbre desde que eran pequeños. Aunque la cama era sencilla, había un espacio que los separaba. Era justo en ese tipo de situaciones que Hinata se colocaba tensa y su imaginación volaba. Sabía perfectamente que él no haría nada, era demasiado caballeroso, demasiado correcto, demasiado inalcanzable como para que eso fuera verdad. Apretó con fuerza una almohada que tenía entre sus brazos. Naruto no aparecía en sus pensamientos cuando estaba cerca de Neji, quería con desesperación deshacerse de esos sentimientos que no hacían más que traerle pena y tristeza. Sin darse cuenta se había sumergido tanto en sus pensamientos que la película ya había acabado y no se había dado cuenta de ello. Ella podía imaginarse, acercando se a su primo, abrazarlo e intentar transmitirle sus sentimientos, pero simplemente no pasaría.

Se levantó e intentó fingir una sonrisa se excusó con Neji por un momento, diciendo que iba a bajar a la cocina por un poco de agua. Arriba de la nevera había un paquete de servilletas que estaban fuera de su alcance, intentaba saltar tomarlas y ya iba a hacer un puchero a si misma cuando las vio elevarse por el aire y quedar frente a ella.

-¿Pasa algo Hinata? Has estado un poco... distante.

-No es nada Neji, es solo que estoy algo sensible, es todo. Ante su respuesta Neji solo atinó a refunfuñar. Usualmente Hinata no le ocultaba casi nada, más bien no le ocultaba nada. Así había sido siempre.

-Hoy durante el receso, mientras fui a la cafetería, me pareció ver que hablabas con Uzumaki.

Neji no era del tipo de personas que reprochaba nada a nadie, simplemente no era su asunto y listo. Pero este tema en especial parecía hacer meollo en él. Hinata no había tenido novios que el supiera y verla junto a alguien no era un pensamiento muy agradable. Sin dar vueltas al asunto hizo la pregunta que Hinata no quería oír de sus labios y la hizo sin amortiguación alguna.

-¿Te gusta?

-No, ¿Cómo crees?- Dijo ella sin rastro de duda en su voz.

Neji se acercó a ella acorralándola contra la nevera, respirando pesadamente sobre su oído izquierdo, tanta proximidad hizo enrojecer a Hinata como nunca antes, quería... quería, no podía, eso simplemente no era correcto. Bajó el rostro apenada. El tiempo parecía haberse congelado, Neji no sabía cómo dar a explicar su comportamiento así que decidió volver en sí, suspiro y se separó de ella, lentamente, ambos primos quedaron uno frente al otro viéndose fijamente.

Neji se giró para subir las escaleras en dirección pero Hinata fue más rápida y lo tomo del brazo, este se giró y espero a que ella dijera algo, era ahora o nunca, ella lo sabía, era confesar ese enfermizo sentimiento o morir de la pena, siendo absorbida por su propio temor.

-Yo, no podría estar con él, porque esos no son mis sentimientos.

-Eso no es lo que aparentas- dijo él de manera fría. Hinata podía sentir sus ojos humedecerse, el nunca le había hablado de esa manera, realmente doloroso. Lo soltó del brazo y se giró, necesitaba otra servilleta, se aseo un poco la cara, no quería que él la viera en esas condiciones, lo amaba tanto, quería estar a su altura, a sus expectativas.

Neji se dio cuenta que había sido muy duro con ella, así que la tomo con la guardia baja y la abrazó con toda la fuerza de su corazón, ella lo abrazo casi al instante; no podía enojarse con él, simplemente no podía. Querían fundirse el uno con el otro en ese abrazo, en medio de la confusión y del deseo pasó lo impensable, Hinata tomó a Neji por la mejilla y lo acercó a sus labios hasta que estos se juntaron. Fue un roce escaso, que aceleró a ritmos impensables el corazón de ambos. Al ver sus acciones ella se separó de él, ¿por qué lo había hecho, en que estaba pensando? Salió de la cocina, quería irse de allí a como diera lugar, pero ahora era Neji quien la había sujetado, no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

-Suéltame- dijo ella en tono demandante.

-¿Por qué Hinata?- Preguntó el sin alzar la voz ni un poco.

-Fue un error, debo irme a mi casa.

-No escaparas, te quedarás hasta que me digas la verdad.

-No hay nada que decir, suéltame, por lo que más quieras.- La determinación brillaba en los ojos de su prima mientras hablaba. Pero en esta ocasión ella sabía que no ganaría ante Neji, quien de un rápido movimiento la acercó a él para besarla de manera demandante y cargada de pasión. Enredando su lengua con la de ella, robando su aliento, su alma y su ser, no la compartiría, ni ahora ni nunca. Hinata respondió con la misma pasión que Neji le exigía. Después de unos minutos se separaron jadeando fuertemente. Neji arrugó el ceño y le dijo.

-Eres lo más preciado que tengo y no pienso verte con nadie más.- Hinata enmudeció, no podía creer lo que él le estaba diciendo. Sonrió, no podía sentirse más dichosa.

-Te amo Neji, desde que tengo consciencia de estar a tu lado. Y aunque no es un sentimiento correcto, aunque la sociedad no lo permita, yo tampoco pienso compartirte con absolutamente nadie más.

Tras esas palabras él la tomó de ambas manos y las besó con ternura. Ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar cualquier cosa proveniente de él. Aún si le hubiese dicho que lo de ellos jamás sería posible, aún así ella hubiese seguido a su lado, amándolo en silencio. Pero ciertamente esos pensamientos no eran necesarios, no más.

Neji haló a Hinata de la mano y la guió escaleras arriba, de vuelta a su habitación. Se acomodaron de nuevo en la cama para ver otra película, pero esta vez, no había el espacio que los separaba. Ella descansaba sobre su pecho, estaba sumamente feliz, por fin estaba con él y si el destino seguía de acuerdo con eso, sería para siempre.

Hinata se colocó un poco traviesa, dibujando círculos sobre su pecho y plano abdomen, la verdad era que Neji siempre le había resultado extremadamente atractivo y cada que pasaban los años no podía evitar sentirse más y más atraída por él. Neji tomó la mano de su prima.

-Es mejor que te detengas-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó ella con la inocencia reflejada en sus ojos.

-Porque después de que comience no seré capaz de detenerme- Hinata volvió a enrojecerse por enésima vez en ese día.

-¿Y si yo no quiero detenerme?- Neji levantó una ceja con la incredulidad reflejada en sus ojos. Hinata se levantó un poco y comenzó a besarlo nuevamente, el beso era despacio y cargado de amor que poco a poco se tornó en uno lleno nuevamente de pasión desbordante, Neji aprovechó para girarla y dejarla dejado de él, presionando su cuerpo levemente contra el de ella, profundizando más aún el beso que es estaban dando al tiempo que metía una mano debajo de su blusa, palpando la suave piel de bebe de su prima, apretando suavemente su estrecha cintura. Se separó de ella sonriéndole. Beso sus mejillas, su mentón y la punta de su nariz antes de volver a besarla con furia. Hinata comenzó a frotar sus piernas, mientras Neji descendía ahora por su cuello y bajo unos centímetros más abajo. Volvió a verla a los ojos con la pregunta reflejada en sus ojos _"¿Estás segura de esto?"_ _"Más que nunca"_ le respondía ella de la misma manera.

Neji se levantó de la cama y se quitó su camiseta, dejando al descubierto du fornido y trabajado pecho, haciendo que Hinata tragara fuertemente admirando todo con lo que la naturaleza lo había dotado, sus pectorales, abdominales, bíceps y tríceps no eran muy voluminosos, pero eran lo suficientemente resaltantes para no pasarlos desapercibidos. Neji volvió a posarse sobre su prima y la abrazó, dejando caer su peso suavemente sobre ella, escondiendo su cara en el cuello de ella.

-Te amo Hinata, siempre será así, nunca dudes de mis sentimientos por ti.

Se acercó a sus labios nuevamente para comenzar de nuevo su travesía de besos y caricias, para cuando se dio cuenta, Neji ya había quitado todos los botones de su camisa blanca dejando expuesto su brasier con encaje de algodón, él bajó un poco por su piel blanca y fina como el mármol hasta posarse sobre sus senos y acariciarlos sobre la tela se manera suave, al contacto Hinata sentía eléctricas sensaciones recorrer su cuerpo comenzando a gemir en respuesta a sus caricias. Ella recorría su espalda con sus manos al tiempo que acariciaba su largo y sedoso cabello castaño oscuro.

Neji bajó por el valle de sus senos lentamente recorriendo su abdomen lamiendo cada centímetro de su piel, haciéndole saber cuánto la amaba. Le quitó la falda que traía puesta vio unos blancos interiores de encaje que hacían juego con su top. Siguió bajando, besando su intimidad sobre la tela haciendo que el cosquilleo ya presente en la intimidad Hinata se acrecentara todavía más. Neji terminó de desnudarse, quedando solo en ropa interior, Hinata no pudo evitar alejar la vista de su masculinidad, la cual resultaba muy visible a través de su boxer negro, estaba apenada, era la primera vez que estaba con alguien.

Volvieron a besarse con intensidad y lujuria, le quitó el brasier para besar su pecho, succionando un pezón mientras que masajeaba su otro seno con la mano y friccionaba su pelvis con la de ella, Hinata no podía parar de gemir ante el mar de sensaciones en la que estaba sumergida. De un movimiento un poco seco, se separó de ella, volvió a descender por su abdomen pero esta vez le quitó la prenda intima con los dientes, haciendo enrojecer a Hinata hasta la raíz del cuero cabelludo, con la prenda ya removida, comenzó a recorrer sus piernas llenándolas de besos, comenzando desde el empeine de sus pies, subiendo por la extensión de su piel hasta el interior de su muslo, tomó con firmeza sus piernas para que Hinata no las cerrara con lo que iba a hacer, bajó su rostro, desapareciendo entre las piernas de ella, lamiendo con intensidad y regocijo su flor. Hinata se arqueaba y gemía con mucha más fuerza que antes sentía el calor apoderarse de ella y nublar todos sus sentidos, la coherencia pendía haciendo que una gran descarga saliera disparada a lo largo de su ser.

El cansancio estaba cayendo pesadamente, pero todavía no acababa ese encuentro furtivo, Neji volvió a besarla con intensidad haciendo que Hinata se probara así misma, la sensación le era extraña, pero no importaba, solo importaba el ahora y estar con él. Se separaron un poco.

-Espero no hacerte daño.

-Se que nunca lo harías.

Neji retiró la última prenda de su vestimenta, Hinata se dio cuenta de que su masculinidad era mucho mayor de la que había concebido. El abrió las piernas de ella para acomodarse mejor antes de ser uno solo, la volvió a besar con intensidad al tiempo que iba penetrando, una lagrima bajo por sus pómulos mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza, era una experiencia muy dolorosa, pero ella no quería que su amado Neji se sintiera mal por ello.

-Trata de no moverte hasta que te acostumbres- decía el susurrando contra sus labios. Pero para Hinata esas palabras habían surtido el efecto contrario, haciendo que sintiera toda su extensión dentro de ella provocando espasmos dentro de ella, arqueando su espalda, abrazándose a Neji con más fuerza que antes. Este también se abrazó con fuerza contra ella, sintiendo sus senos y sus pezones erectos rozar contra su pecho. Neji no pudiendo contenerse más tiempo, comenzó con un suave vaivén al que pronto se le unió Hinata, el sudor corría en ambos, el cansancio cada vez era mayor, pero así como aumentaba, la pasión que sentían crecía también y el éxtasis de sus cuerpos se acercaba. Llegaron juntos al clímax gritando con fuerza el nombre del otro.

Neji cayó pesadamente al lado de su prima, ya no había marcha atrás. La besó en la frente antes de que ambos cayeran en los brazos de Morfeo. No importaba si el universo se oponía a ellos, lucharían juntos defendiendo su amor y nadie nunca podría separarlos jamás.

**Fin~**

* * *

Espero esta pequeña entrega sea de su agrado :3

Recomendación: Esta vez es el anime llamado "Dance in the vampire bund" me gustó mucho, tiene una visión de los vampiros con un sabor diferente que sinceramente me hacía falta ver. Quién sabe, quizá algun día termine haciendo un fic de vampiros.

Reviews?

Besos.

Dan.


End file.
